This invention relates to digital signal processing (“DSP”) circuitry, and more particularly to DSP circuitry that is capable of performing a wide range of DSP functions.
Programmable logic devices (“PLDs”) are well known for their ability to perform any of a wide range of functions, depending on how they are programmed. Programming may be done by storing data in control bits on the PLD, by custom-configuring one or more layers of the materials used to fabricate the PLD, or by any other suitable means. Depending on the technology employed, the programming may be volatile or non-volatile, one-time-only or reprogrammable, etc.
In addition to the general-purpose circuitry typically included in the architecture of a PLD, it is also known to include various types of special-purpose circuitry in such devices. Examples of such special-purpose circuitry are blocks of memory, microprocessor circuitry, DSP circuitry, etc. Because PLDs are typically designed to satisfy any of a wide range of needs, it may also be desirable for any special-purpose circuitry that is included to also have some flexibility with regard to the functions it can perform. DSP circuitry with multi-functional capability is known (e.g., for inclusion on PLDs). But improvements are always being sought in terms, for example, of being able to support more DSP functions with less DSP circuitry.